Bright Eyes
by Jonescalypso
Summary: Tori gets a late call when Julian needs a little help.


**Here I am in the midst of another heinous dry spell XP I've been going through my documents constantly for so long and still can't seem to make any good progress. **

**Then while organizing a bunch of files on my computer, I remembered I'd started this one a long time ago, and decided to see if I could finish it. **

**Just a little one shot but I'm eager to post _something. _ugh! I HATE writer's block! **

**So yeah, here's this. Just because.**

* * *

"Bight Eyes"

...

Tori stretched out on his bed. It was the first time he'd gotten to relax all day. He looked up at the ceiling and stretched again, feeling a pleasant pop in his back.

*_ring-ing*_

He closed his eyes. _Of course, _he thought to himself.

*_ring-ing*_

At least he had a phone in this room so he didn't need to get up. He picked up the receiver before it could ring a third time.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Hey, Tori."

"Hey Julian, what's up."

"Well, actually, uh…" his friend trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think, um…"

Tori quirked his brow. "What is it?"

"I -" There was a sigh, as if the other was really struggling with something.

"Julian, talk to me," Tori said, sitting up.

"I-I know that this is really inconvenient to be asking right now, but I don't know what else to do. I need help."

"What's wrong?" Tori got to his feet. "Are you at home? I'm coming over."

"No, no I'm not at home. I… don't actually know where I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I've lost my glasses, Tori," there was another exasperated sigh, as if from shame. "I-I really can't see anything, and I think I'm lost."

"_Lost?_" Tori looked out his window, it was nearly 11pm. Everything was dark outside.

"Yeah, well…" Julian laughed an uncomfortable laugh.

"Where were you, Julian," Tori grabbed his coat and forced his arms into the sleeves, balancing the phone between shoulder and cheek. "How did you loose your glasses?"

"Well, they kind of got run over."

"What?"

"Yeah, they're smashed. It was already pretty late when it happened, and I thought I knew the way back home, but I -" there was a pause and Tori could imagine him looking around, or trying to. "I don't know, I must've taken a wrong turn or something. I tried backtracking but… now I really don't know where I am."

"You found a phone though."

"Yeah, I'm at a payphone, and it took me several tries before I even got your number right. I'm glad you were home."

"Where's the last place you _know_ you were, Julian?"

"Um… down that road coming from the library, the one that eventually passes the park."

"You think you're in the park?"

"N-no, it doesn't actually go through the park, just along side it briefly."

"Alright. Stay right where you are, Julian. Don't move."

"Oh, I wont. This is near a street lamp at least. There are hardly any down here."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Tori."

...

Hopping on his bike, Tori made for the library. As he rode past many closed businesses, he wondered what it must be like, lost in the dark, with little to no people around… not being able to see. Tori peddled harder; he wouldn't make his best friend wait any longer than he had to. He reached the Library, all of its dark windows making the place feel lonely. There really was no one out. Tori looked around and tried to determine which road Julian had described. Well, he knew which direction the park was, so he headed that way. He tested out one road but decided the lit grass on a nearby sports field would be enough for Julian to distinguish his whereabouts. So that was out. He turned back and tried another road. This one had a bus stop that was fairly well lit… had this been where Julian lost his glasses? He rode past but saw no traces on the ground, so he continued on. He began scolding himself for not asking how long Julian had wandered before he'd found the phone.

"Wait," Tori muttered to himself. That was it. He just had to think of where a phone would be. Well, there wasn't one at the bus stop, but there had to be one nearby.

He kept pedaling until he came to a stop light. There was only a left or right option, and Julian hadn't said anything about a traffic light. Tori looked both ways but couldn't decide where to go.

"Julian!" He called out. As expected there was no answer. Tori cupped his hands around his mouth and called louder… still nothing. He took a deep breath, and tried to stay calm. There were no clouds in the sky and the night air was very chilled. Tori also noticed there was no moon out tonight. So the night was darker than usual.

_Hang on, Julian, I'm coming. _Looking both ways again, Tori decided to trust his gut and turn right. There weren't so many lights down this way, and the road turned more from side to side. He rode on, scanning both sides of the road for any phones. He should've asked if there were any buildings nearby. But he'd been too concerned to think of it at the time. _Plus_, Tori reminded himself, _if he could see them, he'd probably mention them_. As it was, Tori didn't see any himself.

"_Julian_!" he called again. The wind against his ears made it difficult to hear much. Tori pulled over at a corner as part of town came into view.

"_Julian!_" he called through cupped hands again.

Then! There was a faint sound in response. Tori looked toward it. "_Julian!" _he called again.

"Over here!"

"Oh, thank you," Tori heaved a sigh and quickly began pedaling towards the source. He'd sounded far off, but not too far. Tori sped up. "Where are you?"

"I'm here!" Louder now. There were very few streetlights down here as Julian had mentioned. So Tori headed for the nearest one and soon saw a lonesome figure huddled by the pole, a telephone booth at his back.

"Julian!" Tori said as he came nearer.

"Tori!"

"You really _did _get lost."

"I'm so sorry."

"No!" Tori hopped of his bike, "I'm glad you called me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Julian said with a shivering laugh, "I'm great now that you're here."

"Sorry it took so long, man. Here," Tori took off his jacket and hung it around the others' shoulders. "That bike ride warmed me up."

"Oh, thanks a lot," Julian accepted the coat, slipping his arms into the warm sleeves and fumbling with the zipper.

Tori looked at him. It was true, Julian could barely see without his glasses, but at least in the light he stood some kind of blurry chance. In the dark, that's all he had: dark.

"You rode your bike?" Julian asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to find you as soon as I could. We'll have to walk back though."

"I _really_ appreciate this, Tori. I don't know what I would've done."

"Where's Yue?" Tori asked. "Why didn't he help you if you were in trouble?"

Julian sniffled against the cold and looked vacantly toward Tori's chest. "Uhh, I don't think we have enough energy to sustain him. Otherwise he might've taken over and just flown home or…something."

Tori was displeased to hear this.

Julian tried to look at him, but his eyes apparently wouldn't focus. He didn't bother squinting, just sort of let his eyes wander a little, taking in only tiny amounts of detail.

"Well, come on." Tori said and collected his bike. "Let's get you home."

Julian carefully stepped toward him, looking guilty. He tried looking up the road, but it was useless. And it showed on his face.

"Here," Tori said softly, taking Julian's hand and placing it on his own shoulder. At Julian's questioning look, Tori gave his hand an encouraging pat before setting his own back on the handle bars. Julian smiled gratefully, and they began the walk home.

"Now explain to me about your glasses," Tori said.

"I was walking passed the library and I saw an old woman ahead, trying to flag down a taxi. She was all hunched up and couldn't reach very high, so I wasn't sure if the driver could see her. I flagged him down for her just as she tried stepping off the curb. I went ahead and offered to help her."

Julian smiled to himself. "She was really a sweet lady, and she was grateful for the help. I can kinda understand why now. Anyway, she was having trouble walking and she didn't have a cane or anything. So I helped her into the back seat…" Julian trailed off and looked blankly at the ground.

"And?" Tori asked.  
"And… my glasses fell off."

"Fell off?"

"Yeah, I had to bend down real low to get her in the car because she was so little. And my glasses slid off my face and under the taxi. Right in front of the back wheel, I think."

Tori groaned quietly in understanding.

"And I didn't stop to pick them up since she was using me for support almost the whole time, and after thanking me, she closed the door and the taxi drove off before I could reach down and find them. They were smashed under the tire."

"No good deed goes unpunished, huh?"

Julian smiled. "Believe me, it could've been worse."

"So you just wandered around blindly?"

"I _thought _I knew where I was going but… I don't know. My mind wasn't thinking clearly I guess."

"Still feeling fatigued a lot?"

Julian shrugged, "Maybe, I don't know."

They walked a bit further in silence. Just the steady sound of their footsteps and the smooth, rapid clicking of the bike tires rotating down the street.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Julian asked.

"No."

"Ah, well that's a plus at least."

"I'm grateful you were able to find that phone," Tori said.

"I'm grateful I always carry some pocket change with me, or it would've been useless."

"Good thing I was home when you called," Tori added solemnly. "I can't imagine you spending the whole night out here alone."

"Yeah, that would've been cold," Julian said with a small laugh.

"You could've froze out here, Julian."

The other opened his mouth, but closed it again with a small, uncomfortable wince.

When they finally reached Julian's house, the cold had caught up to Tori at last. He parked his bike as Julian fumbled with his keys. After the second try, he managed to get the right one in the lock and led the way into the house, switching on the kitchen light as he went. Tori shut the door, huffing against the chill as he joined his friend in the kitchen doorway. Julian's eyes moved around the kitchen, his expression discouraged.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Tori asked quietly. Julian glanced at him before lowing his gaze; that famous smile of his now sheepish.

"Really blurry," he muttered. "It's alright though, I'm in my own house now, I know where everything is."

Tori said nothing, absently running his hand over his bare arm, and noticing how Julian's already handsome features seemed accentuated without his glasses.

"Oh! Here," Julian removed Tori's coat and handed it back to him. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it."

"Want me to make you some tea? It'll warm you up," Julian offered.

Tori, not wanting to leave his friend yet, nodded. "Sure."

"Ok, no problem." Julian went to the cabinet and, peering inside, moved his hand over the contents, searching for the right canister. Tori watched in silence as Julian then opened a drawer, quickly corrected himself and opened the next one to retrieve a large spoon, and then brought the kettle to the sink. He handled this a bit slower, his eyes attempting to monitor his task so as not to spill.

_He knows I'm watching him, _Tori thought with a sigh. _He's really trying to show that he's got it together. _

Julian placed the kettle on the stove before opening another drawer and feeling around inside.

"I'm gonna use your phone for a sec," Tori said.

"Go ahead," Julian said, opening a box of matches.

"You be careful with that, alright?" Tori said seriously.

"Yep." Three strikes and the stick was lit, Julian's hand moving delicately until it lit the burner. He smiled slightly to himself as he shook the tiny flame out. He then retrieved two cups and tried to think how he could measure the tea leaves, as Tori spoke into the phone in the hallway.

"Dad, I'm at Julian's," Tori explained, recapping everything that had happened.

Julian's heart sank a bit, knowing that even though Tori wouldn't have wanted him not to ask for help, he still managed to drag his friend out in the middle of a cold, dark night.

"Sakura's staying at Madison's house tonight, and the house is locked up… Yeah… I'd feel a lot better knowing he wasn't left alone like this."

Julian closed his eyes in shame.

"Alright cool. I'll see you tomorrow then… I will. Bye." Tori came back into the kitchen, hands in his pockets. "Dad said to tell you he's glad you're okay."

Julian's hands were braced against the counter, his shoulder hunched up. His mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to speak, but he didn't.

Tori straightened up, "Julian?"

"It's-" Julian paused as his voice cracked slightly, "… pointless to tell you that you didn't have to do that, isn't it?"

His tone was quiet, and Tori knew he was beating himself up inside.

"Pretty much," he said gently.

Julian huffed a short, humorless laugh at himself. "You're a real pal, Tori," he said genuinely.

"It's not a problem."

"I'm really sorry-" Julian straightened up and put a head to his face.

"Knock it off," Tori said, still keeping a gentle tone. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Julian shifted uncomfortably, looking from one spot to the next, but not seeing any of it. Tori reached out and put his hand on the others' shoulder.

"Alright?"

Julian nodded, his face clearly tense from trying to hold back how upset he was. Tori gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, as the paler boy brushed his grayed hair back with a stressed sigh.

"Yeah," Julian whispered to himself.

"I'll stay with you tonight, and we'll go get you some new glasses tomorrow."

He nodded again and stepped forward, bringing Tori into a hug that the brunette was glad to return.

They broke away just as the kettle began to whistle.

"I'll get it," Tori said.

"Thanks," Julian muttered. "I'll bring out the futon." He put his hand to the wall and disappeared around the corner.

Tori busied himself with the tea, being sure the stove was off as he stirred the leaves into the darkening brew. He heard the closet door sliding open and closed as Julian removed the contents, but no more light came on from the hall. Frowning, and leaving the steaming cups on the counter, Tori walked to the next room to find his friend laying the thick comforter over the foot of the mattress with no light to help him. Tori flicked the light switch up and down but nothing happened.

"That one doesn't work," Julian explained. "A wire needs to be replaced. I haven't gotten around to calling it in yet."

"So you've just been sitting in the dark at night?"

"Normally, the moon would be shining through here by now," Julian said, tossing a couple of pillows on the bed and gesturing toward the back, sliding-glass door.

"Hmm."

"There's pajama pants for you," Julian pointed to a couple of pairs folded on the floor.

"Mm, thanks. You've got candles at least, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'll get one," Julian muttered, nearly tripping on the corner of the futon as he passed.

Tori sighed to himself as he changed out of his pants. He silently gave thanks that Julian wasn't too proud to have called him. He couldn't imagine his best friend alone out there all night, cold and lost in the dark. Tori frowned. He didn't even like thinking about it.

Julian came back, holding a lit candle and walking carefully with his hand cupped around the flame. Tori watched as he made his way back to the other side of the room, this time feeling for the edge of the bed with his foot. When the candle was safely set on the floor, Tori went to hang up his coat and then gather their tea cups. He came back, also stepping carefully in the dark, and found Julian having just changed into his own pajamas and moving to sit on the side of the mattress. Tori handed him his cup before taking a seat next to him.

For a few minutes they sat in silence, sipping the tea and staring at the lone candle flame that dimly lit the wooden floor. Tori sat back, hand on the bed behind him, while Julian kept his knees against his chest; arms wrapped around his legs.

After a while, Tori looked over at his friend. Julian's eyes appeared very glazed over, half lidded in the dim light.

"What does it look like?" Tori asked quietly.

Julian blinked. "The candle?"

"Mm hmm."

"Like… a round dot… with a fuzzy ring of light around the bottom."

Tori looked back at the short candle in its glass base. The flame was its usual slender oval form, barely moving with no wind to agitate it. It cast a gently glow over the floor, forming a ring.

"I never really thought about how thick your lenses are," he commented absently as he finished his tea. He set his cup down and looked at the teen beside him, who'd been through so much lately. First his rapidly diminishing energy and the dizzy black outs, then finding out his life as he knew it was false and that he really had no family at all, and now he'd nearly gotten lost in the night without his glasses. Julian was the most light-hearted, optimistic person Tori knew, but this was enough for the growing depression he'd been keeping under wraps to finally show itself on his slender face.

His ivory, soft… lovely face.

Tori scooted closer and brought his hand up, rubbing it along Julian's hunched shoulders. Julian's mouth twitched a bit and he chose to look down at his tea. When Tori's hand moved higher and gently stroked his hair, Julian turned to look at him. He didn't seem bothered by the gesture. He didn't really seem to be feeling anything.

"Want to talk about it?" Tori asked. His hand lingered close to Julian's cheek. Julian shook his head with a small smile.

"I'm alright," he whispered. They sat in silence again, Tori letting his thumb glide gingerly over Julian's face; looking into the blind eyes that made the most important person to him seem so helpless. Julian sighed and leaned into his touch.

The brunette leaned closer to him.

Closing his eyes, Julian finally whispered, "I'm really glad you're here, Tori."

Tori leaned his forehead against the others.

"I'll always be here for you," he whispered back.

...

* * *

***shrug* not great but it's something. I imagined this whole thing going pretty mellow and slow, but when I reread it, it didn't really come across that way. Hopefully it works for you guys. **


End file.
